


just (for) one day

by raleighocean



Series: An Original Horror Story [2]
Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/F, pre-Roanoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:59:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raleighocean/pseuds/raleighocean
Summary: Audrey thought that maybe, inside that dream life she was living thanks to a twist, she could forget what was and dive in what could have been. Just for one day, for an hour, for a few minutes, or as long as she was dancing with her.





	just (for) one day

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my tumblr too, but I wanted to have it here! I think Audrey needs more love and I'm planning to do some more writing about her in the future, maybe with an AU setting! I hope you enjoy it!

The day arrived making her feel like it took forever to even get there.

She was strained by everything going on, from the wedding preparations to shooting plans; from her insecurities to how she dealt with them. Audrey always knew how to redirect the ‘bad energy’ into something fruitful, but she had too much of that as of lately. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she still could spot all the little imperfections under the make-up and her on-spot appearance.

But she had to put that all aside today, shielding herself from all the thoughts that were hunting her down everyday.

That was what she wanted, right?

It took her a few minutes to realize she was moving towards somewhere. Her nerves were playing tricks on her again, but not like this time. Everything around her was green, dazzling, flowery and _white_ like her dress; it made her feel confused for a couple seconds until she got to stop at the point she was walking towards to. Audrey looked around trying to calm her nerves, trying to find a familiar face or even a comforting one.

Audrey found it eventually, in the third and last row of chairs. It was only a gesture, a reassuring nod and a timid smile, but it meant the world to her.

The true weight of the situation crashed on her and Rory was already mid-way to meet her in the improvised altar. Only then she felt happiness breaking through her uneasiness and worries and then her head made a mad fast-forward that made her feel out of breath, her now _husband_ holding her close to his chest and kissing her.

She was married now. Married. Not long ago she was single, not long ago she was swimming in this opportunity called ‘dating someone’, not long ago she got drunk enough to just _step over it_ and then, there she was.

A bit unrealistic at times, but she was there and she kind of _liked it_. Audrey loved that Rory loved her that much, Audrey loved that she loved him back enough to say ‘yes’ when he asked her the big question.

Was she going to be happy? God knows, but she went for it, at full throttle indeed. Was she going to make Rory happy? Bloody hell, she didn’t even know as much as she wanted to be what he needed. What about their jobs? What about sharing their time? What about-

Her head spinning about every possibility only stopped when someone put a hand on her shoulder right after they had their groom and bride first dance. A cold comforting hand that put her down on Earth.

“Hey good-looking,” shy warm voice, easing her thoughts; little smile, telling her everything was okay somehow. “What do a girl have to do to get a dance with her best friend?”

“Just swoop her from the groom’s arms,” and then Audrey had her arms around Dahlia and everything seemed _forty times_ better.

Dahlia with the soothing presence. Dahlia with the soft eyes and holding her like they are the only ones there. That tiny bit of her friend made her special day actually special, like a wake up call.

“A terribly bold move for someone like me,” Audrey felt a strange pull in her guts, a good one for a change, when they started to swing to the rhythm of the current song. “But you did smiled, so worth it feeling like a badass.”

Audrey laughed openly at that, words not matching the tenderness in the other woman. She always was like that, trying to make her feel better even when she was going through hell. Oh for fuck’s sake, she even put on a dress for her wedding and Audrey knew how insecure that made the other woman feel.

“My cheeks hurt from smiling, what are you talking about?” she hit Dahlia's arm slightly, playful smirk already spreading in her lips. “Are you having fun? Did you eat well?”

Common wedding questions that covered whatever Dahlia was going to say. Audrey felt bad doing that, but she didn't want her to elaborate in how she couldn't feel the smile in her eyes. They engaged in some more of those questions before going over totally unrelated stuff and even talk about the other guests.

Audrey was being _so_ selfish since the moment she invited Dahlia, but she wanted to have the only one person aside of Rory that made her feel _loved_ by her side.

Sometimes her mind wandered around the ‘what if’s in moments like this. Swinging in Dahlia's arms, hugging her, eyes closed and head hiding in the crook of her neck. Audrey felt transported to a couple months ago, guilt tickling her stomach as a faint feeling.

What if she had chosen to not keep their affair a two-woman secret, coming clean with everything? Would the woman in front of her be the one being congratulated instead of the man in the blue suit? Or maybe would they wait to be more time together before deciding to tie the knot?

Rory made her want to keep going with her career as an actress, as much as the sudden fame had strained her dream; but when she looked at the sheer happiness in Dahlia's brown eyes, all of it just by being around Audrey, she felt herself missing her days at the theater, imagining those same eyes watching her act from the front row with that same raw emotion.

Coming home and finding someone watching some sappy show on TV instead of an empty house and a message; not feeling jealous _half_ the time, maybe? insecurities eased by gentle hands massaging her shoulders instead of _too many_ kisses.

“Is it impolite to keep the bride for another song?” Audrey didn't open her eyes, still in her little daydreaming state, and just shook her head while chuckling. Why was she always so respectful? Bloody hell, it was her wedding and if her friend wanted another dance then she will have it. “Thank you for inviting me, miss Monahan.”

“Oh no, no, I'm keeping the Tindall, don't call me that,” another good laugh from both and Audrey felt better when Dahlia tighten their hug a bit. “Don't thank me, how could I leave you out?”

Now she knew she was being selfish by holding onto her friend better and leaving a little kiss in her neck before going back to hiding in the crook of Dahlia's neck. All the daydreaming was her doing this, her doing that, her, her, her.

Audrey knew Dahlia deserved better than someone like her or like _Shelby_.

As much as she didn't like it, both were the same in too many aspects…the only thing they differed was that at least Audrey _knew_ what was wrong with herself. Thinking about the offer both Rory and her had, maybe she could use that opportunity to knock some sense in that airhead...and that also would be the most selfish thing, because if she took the chance like Shelby did she wasn't being any different from her.

Being completely honest, even daydreaming about how could it be was unfair for the other woman.

“I don't know Audrey,” Dahlia shrugged a bit and kissed her head absent-minded. “It happens all the time.”

Audrey thought that maybe, inside that dream life she was living thanks to a twist, she could forget what was and dive in what could have been. Just for one day, for an hour, for a few minutes, or as long as she was dancing with her.

But the truth was that the choice they made was the right one all along. The right one for _her_ and the best one for _her_ too.

Stopping from being that self-centered was a hard task, indeed, but at least she was trying to get there, okay?

Rory was smiling at her from across the dancefloor when she opened her eyes, and he looked so _obliviously_ happy without knowing the vast deepness of her thoughts. Just like any other groom would look at his bride, being happy the day of their wedding thanks to their friends and each other presence.

Then he walked towards them, until Audrey felt the nervous tremble in her friend's hands when the younger man asked ever so gently for permission to get the bride back. Rory held her differently, but she still liked it, welcoming another big kiss with that feeling of being wanted growing bigger than anything else.

“The cake's been calling me for a while now,” Dahlia laughed and Audrey smiled at her never-ending hunger for sweets. “Enjoy your time, lovebirds. I'm really happy for you.”

Audrey caressed Rory's nape with the tips of her fingers, both mesmerized in how the other woman seemed to get lost in the new melody, walking away and probably thinking about how many slices of cake she was going to eat.

When she stopped and turned around unexpectedly, Audrey felt the urge of returning to her arms but feeling Rory's laugh made her stay where she was.

The right thing to do was staying by Rory's side, learning to both love him and love herself.

The best thing to do was helping Dahlia to get over Shelby by acting like her best friend.

“You better treat her well, Monahan,” the woman smiled a bit more confident, almost looking mischievous. “I’m not given to violence, but I know how to hold my ground when someone I love is hurt.”

They both exchanged a little salute of some sort and then she was gone, leaving Audrey with her handsome husband.

“She looks better now,” Rory was smiling sadly for a second and then proudly the next. “I think coming did her some good, I’m glad she accepted the invitation in the end.”

Why he was such a sweetheart? Audrey kissed him again and then took his hand, intertwining their fingers.

“So am I, my darling,” sometimes her voice dropped to that soft tone, marking she still was a bit deep in thought, before changing to one happier when a new song started to play. “Oh, I love this one, come on!”

She was still wasn’t sure how she would handle being in Shelby’s presence, but for that one day Audrey decided to not think about her and spend the rest of her special day with those she cared the most.


End file.
